fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Euryale
Active Skills First Skill = |-| Second Skill = |-| Third Skill = Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 20%. |img2 = independent action |name2 = Independent Action |rank2 = A+ |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 11%. |img3 = goddess essence |name3 = Goddess' Essence |rank3 = EX |effect3 = Increases own damage by 300. Increases own debuff resistance by 30%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank B-= Deals 900% damage to one enemy. Deals extra damage to Male enemy. 150% Chance to reduce their attack by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Chance to Charm Male enemy for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Extra Damage + |l1 = 150% |l2 = 200% |l3 = 225% |l4 = 237.5% |l5 = 250% |chargeeffect = Charm Chance + |c1 = 100% |c2 = 125% |c3 = 150% |c4 = 175% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Rank B= Deals 1200% damage to one enemy. Deals extra damage to Male enemy. 150% Chance to reduce their attack by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Chance to Charm Male enemy for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Extra Damage + |l1 = 150% |l2 = 200% |l3 = 225% |l4 = 237.5% |l5 = 250% |chargeeffect = Charm Chance + |c1 = 100% |c2 = 125% |c3 = 150% |c4 = 175% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |4}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |3}} |33 = |7}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |13}} |43 = |4}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |2}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |3}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |3}} |71 = |6}} |72 = |3}} |81 = |8}} |82 = |7}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Arts performance by 15% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *Euryale was the last to be made obtainable of all the original batch of 59 Servants. She was released with the Okeanos story chapter on November 5, 2015. *She shares the exact ATK values at both minimum and maximum with Tawara Tōta. *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Billy the Kid, Gilles de Rais and Paracelsus von Hohenheim. *Each of the three Gorgon Sisters (Stheno, Euryale, and Medusa) possesses a different Noble Phantasm type: Buster for Stheno, Arts for Euryale, and Quick for Medusa. Images Saint Graphs= euryale1.png|Stage 1 euryale2.png|Stage 2 euryale3.png|Stage 3 euryale4.png|Stage 4 Euryaleaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Euryale.png|Stage 1 EuryaleStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 EuryaleStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 EuryaleFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 EuryaleGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) EuryaleStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) EuryaleStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) EuryaleFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) S015 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S015 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S015 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= EuryaleArcher Sprite2.png|Sprite 1 EuryaleArcher Sprite1.png|Sprite 2 EuryaleArcher Sprite3.png|Sprite 3 S015 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S015 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S015 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo015.png|NP Logo Euryalebow.png|Bow & Arrow Sprite |-| Expression Sheets= Euryale 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Euryale 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Euryale 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= Snakeproper.png|Snake Chocolate (Low Effort) (Valentine CE) 229.png|All Three Forms CE608.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress CE0681.png|Phantom Night CE806.png|Miss Sailor in White Uniform CE1115.png|Twin Star Divas |-| Others= Euryale 01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 2 Euryale 02.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 2 Category:Fate/Hollow Ataraxia Category:Greek Servants Category:Divine Category:Okeanos